Naruto goes Inuyasha
by supremebandit
Summary: the sequel to Naruto goes Powerpuff, be gentle though, i will be trying my hardest to keep my flames of yuoth goin with this story, and now, Naruto meets Inuyasha


**I have decided to make a series of sequels then fuse all the stories, so when I finish this all, I will end up with a long ass story about Naruto and Hinata traveling through worlds randomly, and I might even bring the previous story's hero character(s) into the picture for a bit, though if I do it will be your pick, there will be poles, and now, onto the Inuyasha world, yes I know, it has been done before, although I will try to make it different, partly due to the way I have Naruto... why is it that I have noticed that when ever naruto comes to the inuyasha he is running away after destroying everything... weird**

**=======last time======**

Naruto had taken Hinata through a portal as the Hyuuga and the rest of Naruto's precious people keep the other ninja from following, and thus, giving the author more breathing room, since he knows more about the next world

======currently=======

Naruto and Hinata stepped out of the portal but Naruto almost fell over. He was tired as hell, who knew traveling between worlds was so exhausting, and so when something very strange rushed out of the surrounding woods, he was in a jam.

The creature was a strange one, it was yellow but it was tall and muscular with a beer gut, it also had three horns from its forehead, with one big green eye, carrying a club and swinging it around like a maniac, Hinata activated her Byakugan, allowing her to see how tired Naruto was, as well as something shining in it's left shoulder, near it's heart, so she told Naruto about it, hoping it to be a weakness.

Naruto rushed and shoved his hand through the demon's chest and ended up grabbing something that was not fleshy, but felt powerful and solid, so he launched a kick to the demon's head and decapitating it as well as throwing it back, and landing on his feet before falling to his ass.

Seeing her Naruto-kun fall she rushed to check on him "you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit sore from opening up two portals so soon together is all"

And with that Hinata used her byakugan and soon found a cave to allow them time to rest.

=========one week later========

Naruto had rested and relaxed, especially when he found out that Hinata could massage like a goddess, allowing him to lose some tension and some knots in his muscles, but they also ran into a problem in a village as everyone were a bit afraid of Naruto for his tails, until a little he laid down by a tree while Hinata tried to ask for some help, without him so the people were less intimidated, but when Hinata walked to a group of people watching them, while their kids asked questions about the boy.

Hinata talked with them and soon noticed one looking at something trying to hold back giggles, and when everyone looked, they saw a demon with nine tails and fox ears completely under control from having little girls taking turns rubbing his ears, which made them giggle more when they noticed he would rub his forehead against theirs and purr... although this got him to be excepted by some of the villagers, but others were still suspicious, then again there were people talking about a good demon wandering around helping others, they just haven't met him, maybe this was him? Oh well.

Naruto and Hinata had fought and obtain two more pretty jewel things as Naruto called them, he just figured they were some sort of power source, so anyone who wanted one were gonna abuse the power, and were weak fools, then again, he was the strongest thing that was within his dimension, and with that, he could probably match anything here, while he was here, he decided to configure his father's techniques, which were fascinating, he also trained with Hinata from the forbidden scroll, letting her keep up with her training, although she had to work on her chakra reserves a bit, before trying the more powerful jutsu, and they decided to take a brake, and so they set out and found a hot spring, which they then got into their underwear, bandages as Hinata's bra, and both got in to soak away their pain, while Hinata massaged Naruto and vise-verse.

======with the heroes of this world=========

Kagome watched on as Sango threatened Inuyasha's and Miroku's manhood if they even tried to peek on them, and to prove she meant it, she grabbed her giant boomerang.

And so they went to bathe, but when they got there they were surprised to see a male there with a girl rubbing his shoulders, the female had dark blue hair, with milky white skin, and looked as if she took well care of her skin and hair, the male looked to be a fighter, although he was hiding the girl behind him, but he had muscles but was more athletically built, like he was a powerful fast fighter and he had hair that was golden, giving him the angelic warrior look, but then there was two scars on his chest that stood out from the other ones that were hardly shown, they looked as if he was zapped by a bolt of lightning straight through his chest, though his deep beautiful blue eyes promised protection and love, and they were so caught up in him that they didn't notice him yelling until they were hit in the head by pebbles.

"you gonna tell us who you are yet?" the blond seemed annoyed from being ignored.

Kagome introduced them "Hello, I am Kagome, and this is Sango, may we ask who you are?"

Hinata introduced them "I am Hinata, and he is Naruto"answered the blue haired girl who also tried to get closer to the blond's back, that is also when the two girls noticed that beneath the blond halo hair, the boy had blond fox ears, which brought curious gazes

"just like Inuyasha" Kagome wanted to rub the ears like she had done to the half demon she traveled with when she first saw him, what was with rubbing fluffy ears?

"why don't you join us?" Hinata asked coming from behind Naruto and sitting in front of him, showing she had bandages around her breasts as makeshift bra "Just keep your underwear on, don't worry, Naruto isn't a pervert, as long as you are discreet with how you act around him"

Naruto gently pinched Hinata's cheek at that "that is kinda mean you know?" he was being playful, and seeing as his tails were wagging he was happy about it, though now they also wanted to play with his tails

========with the boys at camp==============

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting around with the camp completely set up and ready to cook when Kagome got back, but she had been gone for about an hour and Inuyasha was becoming impatient.

Miroku was against going to check on the girls, although he was worried as well, he still needed to have a woman conceive his heir before he lost the ability to do so, but the woman he wanted to conceive his heir may be in trouble, and as they say 'the hero must always save his love, when they made it to the hot spring they were shocked beyond thought.

Three athletically muscular blond demons with fox ears and nine fox tails were massaging three girls, two of which were their comrades, while the third was an unknown girl, but Miroku was obviously wondering what was happening and was curious how the girls went to take a bath and wound up finding triplet boys with a girl willing to share them

Naruto noticed the males and decided to dispel his clones and look at the males till they decided to inform them who they were until, "i told you two if you came I was gonna nuder you" all color drained from the males faces, and so Naruto decided to be nice.

"you do realize you two have been here a full hour right?" Kagome and Sango were shocked "they were probably worried sick about you two, I do apologize for holding them up, but I did not know they were traveling with someone" that is when the two new guys noticed that the three girls were covered in bandages their bodies while the male kept his boxers on

Inuyasha "So you decided to let him be in the hot springs with you?" Inuyasha was pissed off, he gets his manhood threatened for

"actually we were here first and after a little talk we invited them to join us" Hinata thought the white haired male played the jealous, love-sick puppy very well, when you add in the ears he has... almost like Naruto

Miroku on the other hand found a group that is exactly like how theirs started but before he could do anything (like propose to have sex) a little fox demon jumped at Naruto and latched onto him

"you are a fox demon just like me! Although your different, your still the first I have run into since my family was killed" Shippo had tears in his eyes and Naruto looked on as he and Hinata almost cried.

Hinata "you poor thing" Hinata snagged the little fox and babied him, while Naruto thought he just met the most evil of evils, cuteness.

"Hinata" as said girl turned to face him she saw him with the puppy dog pout, (or atleast as best as a teen with muscles and scars could, but he knew she couldn't resist his deep blue eyes... right?

Hinata "Naruto, you will never be replaced in my heart" this earned him a kiss on the forehead "but you are too big for me to pick up" Naruto almost cried, he even had tears in his eyes, he began to grow fur as he slowly shrunk, and eventually was a small fox with nine tails, about the same size as the two tailed cat she saw walk over to him "you can turn into a fox?" as all she got was a yip, she figured he would tell her when he turned back so she just smiled and picked up Naruto and cuddled while Inuyasha's group were awe struck

Kagome "can you do that Inuyasha?" she was curious if he could turn into an animal like the other suppose half demon

Inuyasha "well, I don't believe I can, I never actually tried"

Sango, "well why don't we go and get some rest?" and so Hinata stopped cuddling the cute fox demons and got dressed and Naruto turned back and got his clothes back on, and in which Sango and Kagome also got dressed, and so they went to Inuyasha's camp, until

Hinata "you know, you never did introduce your friends to us Kagome"

"Oh yeah, the half demon is Inuyasha"

Sango "and the damn perverted monk is Miroku"

Naruto moved to walk next to the perverted monk "so, your perverted huh?" while Miroku was about to argue with one of his usual arguments that led to him being slapped for lying and completely using old excuses Naruto handed him a little orange book, and got a questioning look "it is called Icha Icha, have fun"

and Naruto turned to see Hinata explaining the little orange book to the other two girls until

Miroku "i am sorry my new friend, but I must decline your generous gift" they all knew he liked the book with the way he said generous "but if I am ever to have an heir to continue my quest, then I must put my trust in real lovely women that are willing to aid me in my secondary quest"

"So your not a closet, open, or super pervert, your just a pervert in denial" Sango Kagome and Hinata giggled at the monk, while Inuyasha and Shippo both openly laughed at the monk, while Miroku himself was almost crying

As they got to the camp, Naruto automatically sat down and pulled out his ramen scroll, and summoned one for him and Hinata, and began cooking them, while Inuyasha looked at the miracle of conjuring ramen from nowhere and decided to ask "How did you do that?"

Naruto "where I am from, this is common, its called a sealing scroll, I just happen to have this one filled with ramen"

Kagaome "as far as we were aware of, I was the only one who knew about ramen, let alone instant ramen, and Inuyasha is sorta addicted to it"

Hinata "well Inuyasha can have mine" when she got a questioning look from Naruto she continued "We have been eating ramen for about a week now, I would actually like something else, I'm just not into ramen as much as you are Naruto-kun" and Naruto accepted this answer with a nod and proceeded to hand one of the ramen cups over to the other half demon, who was happy to get one earlier than normal while Kagome got into her backpack to fetch some 'normal food' for the rest of them

After diner they all went to sleep, while Naruto and Inuyasha stayed up to guard, the camp, which ended with Naruto creating shadow clones to watch them while Naruto and Inuyasha talked, and in that night, they became almost like real brothers, mainly cause Naruto used his ninja training to see if the dog demon lied, while the dog demon only half listened, but then was reminded about the blond's scars when he showed him them, and then Inuyasha was caught off guard when Naruto told him how he got the lightening scars, which led to talking about family, and then before they knew it, it was morning

=========morning===============

Kagome woke up to two people talking about something, and she was curious till she heard Naruto say something about Kikyo "you have to ask yourself 'do you love Kagome because she reminds you of Kikyo, or do you love Kikyo because she will be Kagome?" Good question but not something Inuyasha could answer

"Well that's the thing, I asked myself that question, Kikyo was deaad, and she also died thinking I betrayed her, and Kagome has her own time to worry about, I do feel bad about forcing Kagome to help with finding the sacred jewel shards, but the sooner we find them, the sooner she won't have to split her life in two anymore, her life can return to normal, and I can send Kikyo's soul back to rest, but I have no idea how long it will take, and if I don't go and bring her back, I'm afraid she may just end up staying in her own time"

"Why not trust her?" Inuyasha looked at him funny "Se looks at you almost like Hinata looks at me, not like when Sakura looked at Sasuke, but that just means she's willing to make sure you stay in line, but loves you none the less, Hinata's look is one of understanding and love, a look that tells me she wants to be the shoulder I lean on when I'm down, and I wouldn't lean on another shoulder either, but Kikyo is dead, and she needs to be put to rest, you can't keep her sould from moving on, it's too inhumane" Inuyasha nodded

"Your right Naruto, thank you" They grinned at each other and decided to wake the others, but whe they turned to yell at them, they saw that they were already up "how much did you all hear?"

Miroku "enough to know why you are so rash and loud"

Sango "and enough to know we need to teach you how to love someone properly"

Inuyasha "speak a word of this to Kagome, and I will kill you"

Sango and Miroku "we love you too Inuyasha" that earned them a growl and they woke up Kagome, who pretended to get up, and Hinata jumped up the tree and gave Naruto a good morning kiss, and they set off to some priest Kaede's village so Kagome could return to her time and resupply. They all noticed how Kagome and Inuyasha ended up walking closely together

Hinata and Naruto was walking next to each other close to the back when Hinata asked "so when you gonna talk Miroku into treating Sango better?" as she finished asking Miroku grabbed Sango's ass and Sango rewarded him with a strike from the boomerang,

"how about later, when we stop for supplies" and Hinata nodded

===========Kaede's village===========

Kagome went to the shrine in order to go home, confusing our dimension travelers, but they shrugged it off, and Naruto went to have a chat with Miroku. The night before had allowed Naruto to find out that he wasn't all that different from Inuyasha concerning how they grew up, with Inuyasha being neglected by the other kids and adults, then everyone after his mother died, and in return he explain about how he was despised from the beginning, and never knew either of his parents, and also how everyone wanted him dead, besides a select few.

But now it he was gonna be talking to a cursed monk, who had commitment issues, damn, he was gonna have a hard time, but he was too late considering Sango was already having a chat with him, and in the end he grabbed her ass and she slapped him. Naruto shook his heada and walked to report to Hinata, only to find out Inuyasha went with Kagome and they both went to a different time, and now he was confused even more, damn magic shit...

===========end chapter============

**I admit it ain't a very long chapter, but still, I will end up making these chapters longer when I edit them all into one final story, I am also debating on what to call it, naruto go goes? Naruto dimensional travels? So I have decided to request ideas, please help, I had trouble thinkinng of Naruto goes Powerpuff for crying out loud, damn I suck**


End file.
